


Fear

by notanotherfanartist



Series: Sherlock drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherfanartist/pseuds/notanotherfanartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has arachnophobia...who knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

John awoke soundlessly, stretching his arms out in front of him until he heard the satisfying pop. He looked to his side and saw a mop of curly black hair peeping its way above the duvet. He gently kissed the head, smiling to himself as he smelt the familiar shampoo. He begun to get out of bed when he caught a sight of a small black thing in his perpetual vision. He slowly moved his head, locking eyes on the source and almost screamed in fright. Even though he fought in the army, saw an unimaginable amount of blood and deaths, he was surprisingly scared of spiders. Sherlock began to stir, being awoken by John's sudden movement. He looked at him and saw shock and fear in those blue eyes. He quickly deduced the source and rolled his eyes.   
  
"John, it's only a spider." Sherlock scoffed.  
  
John broke out of his fear to stare at Sherlock slightly angry "Only a Spider? Sherlock they aren't natural."  
  
"Please John,   I'll happily get rid of it" Sherlock got up and quickly grabbed the Spider before it could scuttle away. He opened the window before dropping it out. "See John, it's gone now."  
  
"Thank You, come here"   
  
Sherlock walked over to the bed and sat next to John. "Yes John"  
  
"I love you Sherlock." He wrapped his arms around his waist before kissing him tenderly on the lips.  
  
"I love you too John, even with your fear, that will never change"


End file.
